


Yup

by JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Jack visits Madison, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle/pseuds/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle
Summary: Missing scene from OMG Check Please episode04.14.





	Yup

Jack blinked and looked at the clock.

7:30.

Four and a half hours of sleep. He should roll over and try to get more rest.

But the mattress in here was too soft. Or not soft, precisely – his mattress in Providence was plenty soft. Yielding, maybe?

And the sheets – they smelled fresh, but not familiar. And the light in here was too bright. No blackout shades on the windows, and the sun was sneaking through the gaps in the curtains.

Maybe if he closed them a little more. He could get up, go to the bathroom, get a drink of water …

Then he could settle again.

Jack got up, scratched his belly and pulled his T-shirt down. He tugged the curtains more firmly closed, then picked up the plate Bitty brought him last night. He could drop it off in the kitchen. Get rid of the evidence that Bitty had visited him in the guest room.

Jack grinned; it was a little ridiculous that the Bittles didn’t want them sharing a room after they’d lived together all summer, but it was also a little sweet. Must be like what living with your parents as a teenager would be like. And knowing that the Bittles were sleeping down the hall made it that little bit more thrilling when Bits slipped into the room bearing a plate of chicken casserole.

They hadn’t really done anything – they were both nearly asleep – but there had been a long, lingering good-night kiss, and a whispered promise from Bitty that they’d find some way to be alone together during the visit.

Jack stepped quietly into the kitchen, intending to put the plate in the sink and go back to bed, but he was greeted by a cheery, “Good morning!”

Fuck. He wasn’t ready for this.

Jack turned and saw Suzanne and Coach seated at the table, both with coffee. Suzanne had long list in front of her, while Coach had the paper open to the sports page.

“We weren’t expecting to see you up so early!” Suzanne said. “Coffee’s ready, if you want some, or I could make you some eggs – what kind do you like best? – or some pancakes, maybe? Do you like waffles? Do you eat bacon?”

Shit. He couldn’t just say he wanted to go back to sleep. Maybe a nap later? Maybe Bitty could join him for a nap. 

“Uh, coffee,” he said. “Please. For now.”

He took a step towards the drip coffeemaker, but Suzanne was up and in front of him, filling a mug adorned with a snowman, despite the temperature outdoors near 15 degrees.

“What do you want in it?” she asked. “There’s half-and-half, or hazelnut creamer, and sugar is on the table, or I have some of the blue packets –”

“Black is fine,” Jack said. “Thanks.”

He did not say, “How many cups have you had already?” even if the thought crossed his mind.

Instead he said, “I’m sorry I kept you up so late last night. It was just easier to fly directly from Vancouver.”

“Not at all,” Suzanne said. “Of course you didn’t want to go clear across to Providence and then down here, or have to get a hotel room in Vancouver.”

Jack’s calculations had more to with how soon he could see Bitty, and how much time he could spend with him, than the logistics of staying in a hotel.

“Still, it was awfully late,” Jack said.

“Yup,” Coach agreed.

“But of course we would stay up to welcome a guest!” Suzanne insisted. 

“And now you’re up early today, too,” Jack said.

“Yup,” Coach said again.

“Well, of course,” Suzanne said. “It’s Christmas Eve! There’s so much to do. And you know Dicky – he can be a bit of a slugabed.”

Jack did know that. 

“Want me to wake him?” he asked, hoping for a few minutes alone with his boyfriend.

“Lord, no,” Suzanne said. “He gets so grumpy when he doesn’t get enough sleep. Let’s let him get another hour or two at least.”

Jack knew Bitty would easily sleep another three or four hours if he didn’t have to get up, but he wasn’t about to say so.

“Besides, this gives us the chance to get to know you,” Suzanne said.

What followed were more questions than Jack could have imagined about Christmas in Montreal, how his family celebrated the holidays, what his favorite holiday foods were (“Dicky said something about a meat pie? I think he wants to make one this afternoon”), even why he chose to major in history.

There were no questions about his relationship with Bitty, which was relieving, but a little concerning. Until an hour or so in, when Suzanne said, “You know, Dicky’s awfully serious about you. Do you think he’ll want to go with you to Montreal for Christmas next year?”

Before Jack could answer, Coach spoke up. “You know we told Junior we wouldn’t put Jack on the spot,” he said. “At least not when he’s not here. And it looks like you have a long list to get through. Why don’t Jack and I head to the store for you, and you can get started on the other things? And we can all have breakfast – Junior, too – when we get back?”

“Oh,” Suzanne said. “I didn’t mean to … well, that’d be fine, I guess. I’ll get Dicky up in a bit.”

Jack went back upstairs to switch his pajama pants for track pants and a hoodie, and tied his yellow sneakers.

He found Coach waiting with the car keys when he headed downstairs.

“Sorry about that,” he said. “Sometimes they just get carried away. Reckon you know what that’s like.”

“Yup,” Jack said.


End file.
